gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
4th Guerrilla Gamer Force
Description The Guerrilla Gamer Squadron Force 4 was one of the first forces formed in the Californian Resistance. They are a Guerrilla Resistance Force based in the Orange and LA counties. They were formed on March 29 with funding from the main Gamer Forces. They are lead by General Final Hope. The Force has done extensive research into the defining characteristics of a furry in order to prevent themselves from being infiltrated, also allowing them to infiltrate the Furries more easily. They also seem to have been influenced by the U.S.A.'s war stratagies. Operations The 4th are currently infiltrating schools around the Greater Los Angeles area in an attempt to stop the Furry recruitment of young. In these operations, they show the children the true nature of Furries and how to become part of the Resistance. Resistance Rules # Avoid signs like OwO, ~w~, UwU, =w=, and ^w^. Being classic furry signs, you will be treated as infected until proven otherwise. # Suspicious behavior must be reported. This can include activities such as biting, growling, purring, barking, licking their hand and having a tail attachment to their pants # Contact with Furries should be avoided at all costs. Death is preferable than to becoming infected. # Fursuiters must be avoided. Due to them possessing more power, even just being near one can infect you. # Keep your distance from T-Posers. Whilst they may appear to be Memers, they are allied with the enemy and will harm you. (Unless they have a blue arm-band, in which they are used as barriers against furries) Spies Though they do not have many, the 4th uses their spies to their advantage as best as possible. Their top spy, California gave them the info needed to formulate a plan liberating Temecula from Furry occupancy. Another high ranking spy has been able to secure a double agent position, doing wonders for the Forces. Offense and Defense Offense During a raid, the 4th generally send in three separate small forces, one for head on contact whilst two more flanks the sides to maximize efficiency. It has become customary to yell 'For Pewdiepie' upon completing a successful raid but this has occasionally given away positions, meaning members are no longer participating in this tradition. They also have some classic war plans. They are- * Alpha-The classic small middle, a strong left and right flank. First used in the Battle of Marathon * Kheper-A strategy where the 4th sprays a furry with Plasma Goop, drag them into the helicopter and then go back to spray more furries. Suspected to be influenced by the U.S.A.'s Vietnam War Strategies * Showtime-This is a war strategy where the 4th pretends to retreat and then spray and pray at the furries. * Act 2- A war strategy that requires a Heavy Gunner to run into the enemy and start shooting at all furries in their way * Apollyon-A war strategy that only General Final Hope can order. Plan Apollyon is when the 4th retreats and leaves, then 5 minutes after, an anti-furry nuke, filled with Plasma Goop, is drooped on the furries. 100% effective. Defense Although they have a powerful offense, the 4th has a stronger defense. In their base located in Orange, California, there are snipers positioned on the 3rd and 4th floors and General Final Hope's Honor Guard are always placed outside. Outside of the General's living quarter's, there is a keycard-access door that requires an 'O-5' pass, which only a few people have the ability to access. Types of Soldiers The 4th distinguished themselves from other groups by renaming various classes of troops. Some, however, remained consistent with other Gamer names in the main force. * Private: The Private is just a simple soldier with no ranks attached. * Heavy Gunner: The Heavy Gunner is a private who wields a gun that falls under the heavy classification * Tanker: A Tanker is a soldier that operates a tank. * Turret-Op: Turret-Op is short for Turret Operator. * Translator: The Translator is capable of decoding and translating various Furry messages. * Musical Fans: Musical Fans are privates that have an interest in Broadway musical. * Sandwich Makers: Sandwich Makers are the Gamers that make sandwiches to be used on operations * Medic- A private who holds a picnic basket filled with sandwiches * Officers: Officers have been promoted to have power over the privates. * Radio Men- A officer who has a radio to call for reinforcements. * Majors: Officers who were promoted. They are capable of controlling forces but are not allowed to devise plans of their own. * Flag Holder- A major who is trusted to ride into battle with the flag of the 4th * General: The General is the leader of the forces. He is the only one capable of issuing orders such as a surrender order or devising plans of attack. Other Forces 5th Guerrilla Gamer Force Not long after the 4th was formed, Gamers in North California heard of their successful formation of a resistance force. They contacted the General, asking about the possibility of acceptance into his force, to which he agreed. Basing themselves off the example set by the 4th, they took many of the same actions as them in situations. Due to this tendency, they were officially given the moniker of the 5th Guerrilla Gamer Force by the General. The 5th work in the Bay Area (San Francisco, Oakland) and in Sacramento, the state's capital. Honor Guard (Les Ennemis de la Californie) After a Furry Plan to capture the General was uncovered, he formed an honorary guard to protect himself. This guard, titled Les Ennemis de la Californie are a four-man strong, elite fighting force that guards the General day and night. They generally keep a gun each side, with their weaponry of choice being a Side Arm and a Nerf Rival Prometheus.